Is It A Crime ?
by maest72
Summary: Pensamientos y reacciones de Sara durante 'La Carga de Las Pruebas' (cap.15, 2ª temporada)


VERSIÓN 2.0

PERSONAJES: 

Sara Sidle, Gil Grissom, Warrick Brown.

AVISO LEGAL: 

Los personajes incluidos en esta historia pertenecen a la imaginación de los guionistas de la serie **_CSI: Crime Scene Investigation_** y, por tanto, a Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckheimer Productions y a la CBS, canal americano en el que dicha producción se emite. Los he tomado prestados para contar la 'historia de Sara' dentro del capítulo 15 de la 2ª temporada, 'La Carga de las Pruebas' //'Burden of Proof, cuyo argumento giraba alrededor del descubrimiento del cadáver de un fotógrafo en una "granja de cuerpos" donde los científicos forenses estudian la descomposición de los cuerpos.

Algunas de las frases y escenas que aparecen en esta historia están tomadas literalmente del capítulo anteriormente citado.

La canción que canta Sara y que da título a esta historia se titula _'Is it a Crime. . .?'_, incluida en el álbum 'Promise' publicado en 1985 y perteneciente a la cantante Sade.

La idea original está tomada del comentario de alguna seguidora americana de la serie, que había escrito una fan fiction (no llegué a leerla) sobre este mismo tema, aduciendo una _"missing scene"_ en este capítulo.

**__**

- - . . . ¿ IS IT A CRIME . . . .? - -

Mientras todos sus compañeros investigan sobre el cadáver hallado en la _Granja de Cuerpos_, Sara vagabundea ociosa e histérica, por el laboratorio.

Está molesta y confusa. Ir a la Granja era uno de sus mayores deseos. Deseo extraño para una joven, sí. Pero para Sara ese lugar significaba algo más que una morgue repleta de cadáveres pestilentes. Para Sara la granja implicaba investigación, trabajo, experiencia. . . sobre todo experiencia y madurez con la que poder competir de igual a igual con el resto de sus compañeros. Y . . . sobre todo con Grissom.

Pero, esta vez, se siente apartada. En su interior siente que no cuentan con ella.

Después de haber estado observando el experimento que Grissom ha realizado con la carne cruda y, sobre todo, tras la contestación evasiva de este, el sentimiento de frustración ha aumentado en Sara.

'Creía que yo estaba en ello contigo', le había dicho ella, con tono molesto.

'Sí, tienes razón, . . así es', fue su contestación.

Pero esa contestación más parecía una manera de librarse de ella y seguir investigando por su cuenta.

'No me escucha', pensó para sus adentros, 'Sólo le interesa todo lo que tenga que ver con cadáveres. Y **NO** estoy dispuesta a ser uno de ellos para que me haga un poco de caso'.

Después de la charla con su jefe, Sara se fue a la sala de descanso a tomar un café, calmarse y aclarar su mente.

Pero, **TODO** estaba claro: Estaba decidida.

Cogió una libreta y empezó a anotar sus sentimientos, a la vez que tarareaba una vieja canción de Sade:

is it a crime  
is it a crime  
that I still want you  
and I want you to want me too  
  
my love is wider, wider than Victoria lake  
my love is taller, taller than the Empire State

my love is. . . .

Enseguida rellenó tres hojas con los pros y contras de haberse trasladado a trabajar en Las Vegas, codo con codo con alguien que, muchas veces, parecía casi un fantasma, ajeno a todo, ajeno . . . a ella . . .

Mientras escribía, concentrada, entró Warrick, pero ella no se dio ni cuenta.

****

[WARRICK]: Estás aquí. Tengo algo para ti . . . de rastros.

Sara no le atiende, sigue escribiendo.

****

[WARRICK]: (_algo impaciente)_ Sara.

****

[SARA]: (_sin mirarle y en tono neutro)_ Ya termino.

Sigue escribiendo, concentrada, lo que hace que Warrick se asome al papel.

Ella se da cuenta, tapa la hoja y se encara muy seria con su compañero.

Instantes después, Warrick se ha ido, dejándola sola de nuevo, pensando en lo que su compañero le acaba de revelar.

****

[SARA]: ¿Metilmetacrilato de acetona? . . . ¿Mujeres pirómanas? . . . ¿De qué demonios me habla? 

Sacude la cabeza, intentando alejar ideas extrañas de su mente, y vuelve a concentrarse en su carta.

Warrick, después de hablar con Sara, vuelve al trabajo. Mientras camina por el pasillo piensa en su compañera y en su extraña reacción.

'¿Qué narices le pasa hoy? Cada día está más rara. . . En fin . . . Es **_SARA_** . . .'

De pronto, Sara ve salir disparados a Nick y a Catherine por el pasillo, llevando sus maletines de trabajo.

Cierto sentimiento de envidia la invade.

'Otra vez. . . Esto es demasiado'.

Vuelve a sus folios.

****

[ . . . ]

Nick, Catherine y Brass regresan con las pruebas halladas en casa de los Bradley. Greg los reúne a todos en el laboratorio para mostrarles los resultados del ADN hallados por sus compañeros.

Sara acude, pero permanece sin decir nada, cruzada de brazos mientras el resto de sus compañeros participa del caso.

El resultado del ADN les lleva a un callejón sin salida, por lo que todos vuelven a empezar.

Todos menos Sara, quien regresa a la sala de descanso. Allí se acomoda y saca las hojas con sus anotaciones y una instancia oficial del Departamento de Policía de Las Vegas. 

Mientras rellena la instancia para solicitar su baja, una voz en su interior le dice que está cometiendo una tontería, que debe tomárselo con calma. Las cosas no son fáciles y, en este caso mucho menos.

'Es una persona muy cerrada, a veces', se dice, ' pero en otros aspectos es alguien maravilloso con quien poder estar . . . '.

Bebe un poco de café mientras relee su carta:

" Querido Grissom, 

('Agh, qué cursi suena eso')

Tengo que darte las gracias por haberme llamado para trabajar en Las Vegas contigo.

Para mí significa mucho que contaras conmigo.

Pero me equivoqué al aceptar. Pensé que había algo más entre nosotros, **ALGO IMPORTANTE**, profundo. . .

Parece que aquello que vivimos en San Francisco desapareció de tu mente. Qué pronto olvidáis los hombres . . .

No te lo reprocho. Para ti los sentimientos siempre han ocupado un lugar muy por detrás de tu trabajo.

Puede que yo tampoco haya sido muy explícita. Las indirectas no bastan contigo, por lo que veo.

Así que, creo que es mejor que volvamos a separarnos ya que juntos no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte.

Y eso me duele.

Todos los días me levanto con mariposas en el estómago. Te veré, trabajaremos juntos, hablaré contigo sobre el caso que nos toque. . . pero nada más.

Y . . . ¿Sabes? Yo necesito **ALGO MÁS.**

Pero, tal vez no seas tú el que me lo llegue a dar, . . . algún día.

Por eso me voy.

Por un tiempo o para siempre. Aún no lo sé. Eso tengo que pensarlo aún.

Hasta siempre,

T.Q.

S.S. "

'Dios mío' . . . ¿Cómo voy a darle esto? ¡¡Va a pensar que estoy loca!! Y si se lo enseña a Catherine, o a Warrick o lo ve Sanders. . . . Ni siquiera he podido poner "TE QUIERO", sólo las siglas. . . .Y tampoco he puesto mi nombre . . .Es ridículo . . . '

Rompe la carta en pequeños trozos, hace un montoncillo y le prende fuego con una cerilla. Guarda las cenizas en una bolsita de pruebas y se la guarda en el bolsillo.

Revisa la instancia de excedencia para ver si todo está en su sitio y no falta nada que rellenar, y la firma.

Sale en dirección al despacho de Grissom.

'No hay luz', se dice, contrariada.

Empuja suavemente y la puerta se abre.

'Casi mejor así', piensa.

Deja la hoja en la mesa, apartando todo lo que hay encima.

'Espero que sea lo primero que vea cuando entre'

Sale del despacho sigilosa, esperando no cruzarse con nadie.

****

[ . . . ]

Tres horas después, Sara recorre el mismo camino, a la inversa: vuelve al despacho. La ha llamado.

Grissom ha leído estupefacto la solicitud de baja de Sara. Y es incapaz de dar crédito.

Sara entra en el despacho, mientras él relee el papel por enésima vez.

****

[ . . . ]

La conversación dentro del despacho hace que Sara se sienta aún más frustrada.

'No debería haber quemado la carta', piensa en casa, mientras se mete en la boca una cucharada de helado de avellana.

'El laboratorio te necesita', le había dicho él cuando ella estaba a punto de irse.

'Genial', había respondido ella antes de marcharse dejándole totalmente confundido ante tal comportamiento.

'Pero . . . ¿Y **TÚ**?

**__**

- F I N - - 

NOTA: La primera palabra de la carta ha de ir tachada.


End file.
